Something You Never Expected
by XxSpikesLoverxX
Summary: Draco is tired of Pansy so he makes a potion for Cho Chang, but what if it falls into the wrong hands? What if Draco likes that it does? DMHG R
1. Pansy's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter at all (sigh) so you have nothing to sue me for.

I woke up this morning in Slytherin's Dorm and looked around, only seeing a few girls up. I went to my trunk and pulled out a Hollister shirt and a leather skirt to wear today, because we were going to Hogsmeade after breakfast. I put on my robes over my clothes since I had Transfiguration Class before the trip.

I was heading down the stairs to the Common Room and saw sigh Draco. Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend. He has shiny-sleek blonde hair and is very cute and we have some things in common. One thing is we both hate Harry Potter, Ron Weasel and Mudblood Granger.

"Hi Draco! How are you this morning?"

He smiled for a second, and then rolled his eyes.

"Awww...Draco, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I must be something Drakie."

I played with his ear, trying to cheer him up.

Then I heard him mutter, "Fucking Harry Prat Potter gets everything..."

"Aww...Drakie I know something he can't get."

"And what exactly is that?"

I smiled, "Me."

I went up to him and kissed him on the lips, feeling him slightly kiss me back.

I blushed, then noticed a low mumble from behind Draco, "Uhh...Draco?"

I recognized the voice as Goyle's.

Draco looked irritated as he interrupted us.

"We.uhh...have class....in...2 minutes."

"Thank you...Goyle." Draco replied sarcastically.

"Pansy, I have to go to before I'm late to Prof. Mc Gonagall or she will give me her little speech about being late."

"Oh...wait! Draco, we have class together!"

Draco slightly smiled, annoyed by Pansy.

"Ohh...great?!?"

We started walking and I slid my hand into his.


	2. Cat Fight

**_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!! Except my plot._**

**_A/n: Thank you to slyswn28 for reviewing and lost under the surface!!! This is a DM&HG story so don't worry they are coming up!_**

We were right in the middle of class and I still couldn't stop looking at him! He was so cute!! All of a sudden there was a large ****_Crack_ in the room. I looked around to see what happened and saw Neville on the ground. He had tried his toad, Trevor, into a cat, but it backfired onto him leaving him deformed.

"Everyone be calm!! I will bring Neville to the infirmary and come back seeing you all into your seats working transforming your animal." She ran out of the room with Neville, moaning.

"Oh!! Poor Neville!" "I hope he has to be in there for a couple of weeks...that little nitwit!!" Pansy shrieked out as the Slytherin's joined in.

"Ohh Pansy. SHUT UP!!!!" Hermione's face was turning red.

"Why should I Mudblood?!!"

"You better! Or I'll...I'll..."

"What could a Dirty Mudblood do!?!"

Hermione stepped up to Pansy, ready to tell her off when Harry and Ron went in between on, she's not worth it."

Hermione shifted her gaze to Harry and Ron and decided to go back to her table with them.

Pansy smiled, grinning, and then suddenly grabbing her wand, turning around, ready to cast a spell, when she heard Ron yell out.

"Hermione!! Watch out!!"

Just as Hermione heard Ron, she heard Pansy yell out a spell and she pulled out her own wand and yelled out, "Incarterus!" The spell that Pansy had used was blocked from the spell from Hermione.

Pansy shrieked as the spell hurtled toward her. Just then Professor McGonagall came in and said a counter-spell making the spell end.

"Ms Granger!!"

"Professor...I swear I was just block..."

Professor interrupted Hermione, "30 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione then saw Pansy go over to Draco leaning on him, grinning.

Hermione went red, no one touched her man.

**A/N You guys like?!? Please R&R!! More Reviews I get the faster I will be updating!!**


	3. Suprise

**Disclaimer: Nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter I own. Just MY plot.**

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has R&R this story!! I am going to keep writing this story as long as people review!_

At dinner, that night, Hermione didn't come and everyone at the table was talking about what happened in Transfiguration Class.

"Where's Hermione, Ron? I'm worried." Ron stuffed a piece of Butter Beer Cake into his mouth.

"I donf kno." "I thinc shefs still in thef Common Room."

Just then Cho Chang came up to the table, walking over to Harry.

"Hello Cho." Harry nervously greeted her.

"Helof Cho." Ron said as pieces of cake flew out of his mouth.

"Ron...no one can possibly understand what your saying." Harry eyed Ron, trying to avoid being embarrassed by Cho.

Cho smiled towards to Harry as she saw Ron's face turn pink. "So...umm...Harry I know that the last time we went to Hogsmeade, I kinda broke down in front of everyone and I'm really sorry about that, so I wanted to try again. If you say no I...I understand."

Harry stared at her with amazement. How could this stunningly beautiful girl ask him this? Cho was Ravenclaw's seeker and she was very good. Her long, black hair swayed as she blushed nervously, her eyes looking into his.

"Harry?"

Uh no. He had been staring at her. He shook his head trying to get it back together.

"Um...I guess. No wait."

"No." Could he really be turning her down?

Harry stuttered, nervously. "No...No..."

"Ok." She was starting to turn.

"Wait, Cho, I mean I would love too."

She smiled, relieved.

"Oh...ok. Harry meet me in The Three Broomsticks."

Harry smiled warmly, "Ok, well I will see you later tonight."

"Bye Harry." She turned and walked over to her friends, blushing.

Harry was stunned she had asked him to be with him again as a date. Harry was so surprised he could talk to her. Last time he was with Cho she started crying in front of everyone, talking about remembering Cedric Diggory.

_**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed it!! Please R&R!!!**_


	4. Hidden Passions

**Disclaimer: The more I say I don't own Harry Potter, the sadder I get!!!**

_A/N: Yeah!! I got TWO MORE REVIEWS!!!!! Thanks to slyswn28, NeVeRmInD2 and skittles!!! You guys ROCK!!!_

Draco went up to his room before they met to go to Hogsmeade and put on his new Leather Duster then going over to the mirror, seeing how he looked like Spike from the muggle TV show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He smirked as he ran his hand back through his hair, putting more gel in it. Earlier in the day, he made a Love Potion for Cho Chang, before he had saw Pansy in the Common Room. Now he couldn't find it.

"Goyle!!!!"

"Yesss...Draco?"

"Where is the potion I told you to keep in your robes today?"

"Oh....I think I left them in Transfiguration Class..."

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!"

"Draco...I told you I..."

"Shut Up Goyle!" "Did you know if anyone drinks that they will fall deeply in love with me...not that it's bad....but I need it!"

Draco stood up and stormed out of the room, down the stairs to their Classroom. To his surprise, it was still there. He picked it up and smirked, making it disappear from his hand.

Hermione turned to the mirror as she saw how terrible she looked after she cries. She had been crying, because however hard she tried she could never change the way she was, even if it meant gaining Draco's attention and getting him embarrassed. "Oh no! I can't go to Hogsmeade looking like this! She walked across their dorm and spotted a Beauty Magazine with a girl who looked like she just got out of bed with an old man and got drunk and passed out, and then she turned really pretty, like JLo gorgeous.

Then it flashed, "Are YOU Ugly? Want to look Beautiful? Just say this spell and guys will be putting the moves on you. Yes You!!"

Then it flashed, "Barema Octorus 3xs and you look SEXY!"

Hermione smiled, "Hmm...Let's give it a try."

Hermione grabbed her wand from the dresser and chanted, "Barema Octorus! Barema Octorus! Barema Octorus!!!"

She stood there waiting, but nothing happened. She threw the magazine on the floor.

"Stupid spell!" "I guess I have no choice...."

She went to her dresser and pulled out a dress from Christian Dior Muggle Dress that was very expensive. At least her clothes would look good. She put some Mac Lip gloss on called, "Raspberry Cream." She then went out of the Common Room and went to her water bottle and took a drink then noticed she had drunk all of it, out of being nervy. She started down toward the stairs when, she thought of Draco in her room...naked....

_**A/N: Thxs to everyone who has checked out this fic!!**_


	5. Romantic Evenings Plans?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, except my plot.**

_A/N: YAY!! More reviews!! Thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed it!_

Thoughts

We were waiting for all the houses to come down so we could go to Hogsmeade. I was thinking about how to slip that potion to Cho. I still liked Pansy, even if she was annoying, even sort of despising her now, but he wanted to do this for...well…pleasure, but mainly to get Potter jealous and mad. Just then, Pansy (groan) came over to him, her green robes covering her tank top and miniskirt swaying slightly as she walked from her friends to him.

"Hi Drakie Poo, so…where are we going on this romantic evening?"

Just then, he heard some talking and giggles from behind him.

"Cho and Harry again?"

"Aww…I heard there going to The Three Broomsticks!"

Giggles and laughter rang loudly from behind him.

I wonder….Yes! Great Plan, pour the potion into Cho's drink and she will be mine!

Draco…how can you be so smart, but so incredibly sexy at the same time!!!

He smirked as he thought of that, but then returning from his state of mind, seeing Pansy still smiling at him.

"Pansy, let's go to The Three Broomsticks."

"Ok Drakie, I will see you there! Peace Out!!"

What the FUCK!?!?! Peace Out!?!?!

How more retarded could she get??

Pansy leaned toward him and kissed him on the cheek as she walked back to her friends.

Just then, everyone suddenly looked up toward the stairs, girls pointing up, seeing gaping mouths on all the guys. Even the Slytherin's!!!

I looked up and I saw her. HOLY SHIT!!! She looked like Paige Matthews from the show Charmed. (A.K.A Rose McGowan.)

Then a bunch of girls surrounded her, talking excitedly. She looked confused for a second, and then started to smile and laugh. She was laughing for a sec, and then stopped. I looked up and saw her looking at me. I smirked, sexier than ever and winked at her. Then she waved, one finger at a time, and then smiled and licked her lips at me!!!

_**A/N: HaHaHa!! I am so evil! Please R&R!!**_

_**Important!!! Almost done with next chapter but need help!**_

What name do you like better?

**_(A) Calista Velveeta Avellena_**

_Or_

**_(B) Calista Velveeta Purest_**

_**Leave review with answer!!!!!!!!!**_


	6. DrackiePoo!

**Disclaimer: I own Tom Felton but nothing else. NOT!!! Damnit!!!!!**

_Italics-Thoughts_

_A/N: Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and read this story!! For the question Cold-eyes-for-you asked, here's for you to find out! Also changed the rating to R for the chapters to come have R rated content._

I looked over at Draco and waved at him, smiling licking my lips. _Hmm…..was he sexy today. Sexy enough to fuc….Wait! What I am I thinking!! Who cares?_

He looked at me like he couldn't believe what he saw. All I did was put some makeup on new clothes. _Could just that make him like me? Who fucking cares?!?! He was looking, at ME!!_

_I was blushing deep red as it was, just looking at him._

I walked down the stairs as my hair swayed slightly, as her stride to Draco was not the same clumsy walk she was used to, it was a sexy and a determined walk.

I walked right up to him and downcast my eyes to the ground, then rising them up to see his, biting my lip as I looked up to him.

"Hello."

He looked at me, his eyes wandering over me, with a slight smirk.

_Hmm....was his smirk sexy…_

"Hello, my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Nicknames Spike." "You can call me Draco if you want."

I smiled, "Hello, Draco. Pleasure to meet you."

He smirked, his hand on my arm, slightly rubbing it up and down, "No, the pleasures all mine,…....?"

_Hmm….think of something sexy….Well Hermione and is so late 1800's so…_

"Calista. Calista Velveeta Purest. You can call me whatever you want…"

He smirked, and then moved closer to me, his mouth nearing my ear, "I intend to."

His hot breath trailed down my neck, my eyes closing as I smiled.

I inched closer to him then whispering, "You know….I have nothing to do today, so would you want to go somewhere with me?"

He smirked and was about to reply when a high shriek voice rang out.

"DRACKIE? DRACKIE-POO??" Pansy was now walking over to them, her smile vanished as she saw us so close together.

Her eyes went over to me, filled with hate and jealousy.

"Yes, Pansy. What do you want?"

"Come over with me so we can talk."

"About what?"

"Well, what we are going to do after we go to The Three Broomsticks."

"Pansy, look you are….not my type and you following me all the time like a stalker gets so annoying and another note my name is not Drackie-Poo. I am not going out with you and I never was and am not your boyfriend. You fuck everyone else in Slytherin anyway so go bother Blaise. I'm going to Hogsmeade with Calista today."

Pansy looked shocked at what she heard and just stood there looking menacingly at her and Draco.

"Draco…you are a fucking bastard!!!"

She walked away and went to her friends, telling them about what happened, seeing some heads turn at her with mean glares.

His hand gently turned her head back to his, "Don't worry about them."

I smiled, looking into his gray/blue eyes or rather orbs.

A loud voice boomed through the hall, everyone turning in that direction, noticing it was Prof.McGonagall.

"Hello, everyone. This is our first Hogsmeade trip this year and we have decided on new rules this year. First, this year 6th years and up will be allowed to use Floo Powder to go into London, but anyone caught outside of London or misbehaving will only be able to visit Hogsmeade. Second, a new building has been put up only for 6th year students and up, because it is a club. That is all we have so everyone behave and enjoy!!"

Prof.McGonagall backed away as the doors magically opened.

Everyone started toward the doors, trying to squeeze through.

I brought my hand to Draco's as we started to walk.

Then the people parted in the middle leaving room for me and Draco to go through first.

_**A/N: YAY!!! Sorry for the lack of updates. I was at the Galleria in Dallas. Still looking for someone to be my beta reader…**_

_**!Cali!**_


	7. Start of Evening

**A/N: I have decided to respond to my reviewers since they mean so much to me!!!! Also, sorry my updating has been slow. I have been real busy. Also I am very happy to have some very good writers which I have read their stories. I am also looking for a beta writer too so if you are interested, leave it in your review. Thanks for all your support!!! Also now I am putting a couple sentences from the last chappie.**

_Slyswn- Thank you for reviewing this story and reading this story as it continues. Thank you for all your support. Hope you like Calista!!! You encouraged me to keep writing and were my very first reviewer!!! I feel like you are very special to me for that. Thank you._

_Cold-eyes-for-you-_ _You are the first author of the first story I read and you are a very good author. I love WTF! I am much honored to get your reviews. I think it is going great so far._

_Draco-obsessed-grl_- _You are a very good H/D shipper. I love Sweet Revenge that you wrote and are happy to get your reviews._

_Hot skittles -_ _Thank you for encouraging me to write!! I hope to hear from you again!!!_

_NeVeRmInD2- Thank for your suggestions on my story and reading it! I hope you review soon!!!_

_Littleorangeneko- Hope you are not confused!! Hopefully you didn't stop reading it cuz you were!! Hopefully not….. Hope you will review when you can if you are still reading it!_

_Kit-cat99- Thank you for reviewing my story like I did to yours! I read what you have updated and it is still going very good! You are a very good Buffy/Spike writer._

_By the way has anyone but me noticed that Draco and Spike have a lot of similarities!?!?!?_

_Thank you to everyone else that has read my story!!!!

* * *

_

_In the last chapter:_

"**Draco…you are a fucking bastard!!!"**

**She walked away and went to her friends, telling them about what happened, seeing some heads turn at her with mean glares.**

**His hand gently turned her head back to his, "Don't worry about them."**

**I smiled, looking into his gray/blue eyes or rather orbs.**

**A loud voice boomed through the hall, everyone turning in that direction, noticing it was Prof.McGonagall.**

"**Hello, everyone. This is our first Hogsmeade trip this year and we have decided on new rules this year. First, this year 6th years and up will be allowed to use Floo Powder to go into London, but anyone caught outside of London or misbehaving will only be able to visit Hogsmeade. Second, a new building has been put up only for 6th year students and up, because it is a club. That is all we have so everyone behave and enjoy!!"**

**Prof.McGonagall backed away as the doors magically opened.**

**Everyone started toward the doors, trying to squeeze through.  
**

**I brought my hand to Draco's as we started to walk.**

**Then the people parted in the middle leaving room for me and Draco to go through first.

* * *

**

"Calista, come on." He grabbed her hands and started pulling her off to somewhere. She was completely puzzled by what he was doing.

"Where are we going?"

"Just wait a sec." He let go of his hands; he took his thumb and index finger between his lips, whistling.

"Draco, what are you—" She stopped.

She was left speechless when she saw a carriage with two stunning white horses and a coach dressed in maroon and white suiting the occasion. The carriage was dipped in scarlet red; a heart-shaped balloon hung at the back made from red and white balloons.

"Oh my...Draco." She was truly amazed by the view before her.

"I know. Come on, let me help you." He took her hand and supported her while she climbed up. He followed right after her and sat opposite to her. The carriage moved as soon as the coach closed the door.

"Draco, this is so beautiful." She felt the soft and warm velvet interior, so cozy and surreal at the same time.

"So are you, baby. But there's more."

"More?"

"Just wait and see."

She transferred to his seat and cuddled up to his muscular arms. They watched the stunning scene of the street in silence, enjoying each other's company. They arrived in Seraph District where all the new stores are opening and parked right in front of a restaurant called "Scoperta Amore Vieto"

Draco and jumped out of the carriage, grabbed her waist and helped her get down on the ground. Right from the outside, the restaurant looked lavish.

"This restaurant looks completely expensive. Maybe we should go somewhere else."

_**Also: Scoperta Amore Vieto Finding Forbidden Love**_

_I decided for all the responds and all the rest the chappie would be short but the next one will be LONG!!!!!!_

_!Cali!_


	8. Scoperta Amore Vieto

_**IMPORTANT!!!**_

_**Last chapter has been replaced!! Read that before going into this one!!!**_

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates!! The story got deleted. I am hoping to have more and more time to write for ya!!_

_**Recap of last chappie:**_

_**"So are you, baby. But there's more."**_

_**"More?"**_

_**"Just wait and see."**_

_**She transferred to his seat and cuddled up to his muscular arms. They watched the stunning scene of the street in silence, enjoying each other's company. They arrived in Seraph District where all the new stores are opening and parked right in front of a restaurant called, "Scoperta Amore Vieto."**_

_**Draco and jumped out of the carriage, grabbed her waist and helped her get down on the ground. Right from the outside, the restaurant looked lavish.**_

_**"This restaurant looks completely expensive. Maybe we should go somewhere else."**_

_

* * *

_

"Don't worry. My mom's niece owns this place, Florisa. She wasn't acknowledged as family back when dad served Voldemort. She's a squib by the way, and since Voldemort's gone she's able to come here from the muggle world without any threats. Anyway, I'll tell you more about it later."

There was not a vacant table insight, which discouraged her a whole lot.

"How are we going to eat? It's extremely packed."

"No, this restaurant's bigger inside. Besides I booked a private place for us months ago."

They continued to walk towards the counter and saw a woman with long blonde hair, around her thirty's, arranging papers.

"Florisa," he mumbled. She looked up and smiled.

"Draco!" She screamed, leaving her post from behind the counter and moving beside them. Florisa gave him a hug and then looked at her direction. "And you must be Calista that Draco has just mentioned."

"Pleasure to meet you, Florisa." She smiled as they both shook hands.

"Well enough of me talking. You two must be really hungry. Llysa! Lead these two to Area #143, please!" A young lady around 25 years old with brown hair approached them.

"See you two later. Enjoy your meal." Calista and Draco both thanked her and continued on following Llysa toward their private area.

Calista noticed that once they turned to the corridor leading them to the private rooms, the walls started to become of glass composition but a bit blurry so you can't see what's in the other side. Llysa opened a door marked '143' in cursive writing and they all stepped in. Calista let out a gasp when she saw pink petals scattered all over the floor and a small band with a cello and saxophone dressed in formal attire in the upper right corner of the room. In the center was a round table for two, complete with a tall candle lit and a tiny vase with a long-stemmed rose. On the table also were appetizers such as dinner rolls and garlic bread that smelled terrific.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it!"

"I knew you would. Well let's start eating."

"Hope you enjoy your dinner." Llysa said and quietly closed the door after that. He pulled a seat for her and she sat down glancing around the luxurious room and admiring the scent of the flowers.

Once Draco settled himself on his chair across Calista, he smiled.

"Draco this must cost you so much plus the horse-ri-"

"You cost more to me."

Right when he finished his sentence, food appeared magically in plates in the center of the table. It was similar to a buffet except only for the two of them. There were different varieties for them to try for the main course: braised beef with mushrooms, steak and sausage pudding, pheasant casserole and mashed potatoes with warm gravy. They each took a bit of everything and in no time, not a scrap of food was left. The emptied plates vanished before them including the utensils and now appeared dessert. Scrumptious chocolate cake, pumpkin pastries, puddings, cookies shaped in hearts and much more. It took them quite a while to finish and they offered some to the band members who were playing classical music the whole time they were eating.

"Well we have some time left, do you want to go to the new club?"

"Sure."

He smiled and led her outside, leaving some money for Florisa.

"Draco, lets walk there."

He smiled, "Ok."

He walked next to me there, not noticing my hand go into his, our fingers intertwining.

As we got closer we could hear the club music from the side walk.

_**Did you like that chappie?!?! R&R PLZ!!!!**_


End file.
